


Until nothing remains

by FoxCamz



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "The Jail", #Please Help Me, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst and Romance, Bad English, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Crazy Villians, Drama, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Omegaverse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Wolfwalkers references, bad past, mysterious place, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCamz/pseuds/FoxCamz
Summary: "The jail" you enter, you never come back again. Four girls thinks that their best friends have not suffered in their lives as them, but they don't know how many secrets their best friends can hide and where the most unpredictable allies can appear
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Please is really IMPORTANT to read these notes, can explain better what is about this story!

Ok, i know that i try to write something before, but believe me, i couldn't continue because some personal problems and when i finally could, i left the story time ago and i didn't know if you wanna read it, so at final i erase it. 

  
  
For this new, i have a story background, and believe me, more characters from other fandoms in a big AU world. So let's begin and keep in mind this notes: 

-Some girls can be related by blood (family), who? In the story you will know it. 

-Some characters have another name, but sometimes can get their real name (from their shows) as a nickname

-The characters in this story **are NOT mine** , the story yes, but their characters **not** , **all credits to their respective authors**

-Some characters can have **another personality** , so please don't comment " _Hey, they are not as in their shows_ " 

-Please, if you see some errors comment it **in a nice way** , i am a spanish speaker, but i want all people enjoy my story, so i am really trying to bring this to english people, or people that reads in english because in their native language doesn't exist stories 

-Some chapters can dealy because i'm working in real life, this is for fun purposes 

-If you don't like some parts of the story, **just skip it** , don't be agressive please. 

-This is a fantasy world, so some parts can be fanciful 

-Some chapters are encrypted, i want to interact with the followers and people who may like my story, so be careful 

with this tell i hope you really like this story. Have a good night~


	2. MEMORY ONE: 25  21  18  9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all parents are the best ones, some are the worst nightmare of a kid, the hell in earth for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's begin with this one! I will left you the codes for the title, and you maybe can see who is this memory~ 
> 
> 1=A (/)6=F (/)11=K (/)16=P (/)21=U (/)26=Z  
> 2=B (/)7=G (/)12=L (/)17=Q (/)22=V  
> 3=C (/)8=H (/)13=M (/)18=R (/)23=W  
> 4=D (/)9=I (/)14=N (/)19=S (/)24=X  
> 5=E (/)10=J (/)15=O (/)20=T (/)25=Y

She needed to control her breathing or they would hear her. She had barely managed to escape from the hands of her parents for a small moment, and that moment was the one that she took advantage of to be able to flee from that torture that they called a supposed "training"

Why was that happening to her? What was special about **it**?

Many had spoken about the possibility of being a reincarnation, someone very powerful who once existed and stepped on that land, but she did not feel it that way, it felt like a horrible curse, prepared in the best way to justify his horrible actions towards her. and towards all those who were on that island.

She was still a child, but she had to learn to defend herself, wasn't she supposed to be playing with some supposed dolls she could never have? It seemed like a horrible nightmare from which she could not wake up, one that was repeated day after day, without any rest, which was responsible for breaking her mind more and more each day.

She just wanted to feel safe and happy, not this. 

Her breathing sped up again when she heard footsteps near where she was hiding, for which she gasped in surprise but terrified, covering her mouth, internally praying that they hadn't heard her. She didn't want to go back to that "training", she wanted to rest from that continuous torture. Her arms ached, her clothes were stained with blood from her wounds, and her feet ached from so much that she ran away from there. She was sure they would punish her, and it would be worse than torture, but she wanted a moment of peace, although she was getting the opposite, fear was the only thing she felt.

One step, two steps.

\- _Are you there little girl? Don't you know that disobeying dad is bad?_ -

She gasped in terror, as she closed her eyes, hidden behind the boxes that covered her from the sight of the adult, who was still searching in the darkness, a storm had hit the island, depriving them of electricity and plunging them into darkness. Currently her father was carrying a torch, which offered little light for her luck, while he tried to look in the dark, his purple eyes, which burned with fury and corresponitivity, looking for what bothered him so much: her daughter.

\- _I thought I taught you better manners ..._ -

One step, two steps.

\- _Come on, come out and I will consider that your punishment is not so strong ..._ -

It was a lie, he always lied.

\- _It is for your good, you have a potential within you and you have to learn to handle it ..._ -

It was a lie, why so much torture then? She herself did not understand it, her body was the physical proof of everything that was happening, of everything they did to her, but no one helped her, everyone in that town was liars and deceivers who helped each other, who was against them, they would die in front of the entire town, a lesson for them to think twice before betraying them.

She had seen the blood fall many times, she saw the bodies roll, many times through the hands of her parents, on behalf of a supposed Goddess who had no idea who she was, and who had supposedly chosen her as her reincarnation, something that she had no choice, but had been forcibly thrown into it, something that got out of her hands and she had to learn to live with it.

\- _Come on, get out of there ~_ -

If there was someone up there to protect her, she begged that deity to please never find her, and she could escape from that place. But she knew it was impossible, there was no possible way for her to know to escape from that hell called home, she was doomed to die in there.

Soon, the footsteps stopped being heard, what happened? Suddenly the footsteps moved away from the place, the light that dimly illuminated the room slowly disappeared, leaving it plunged into darkness again. Her chest was slowly calming down. Has her father gone to another room? She mentally prayed that it was so, while she dedicated herself to hoping that everything was clear.

She rose slightly behind the boxes, while her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness, she approached slowly, trying not to make the floor creak as much as she could, while she approached in fear to see if her father had already left. .

Immediately, a hand grabbed her, causing a scream of terror from her throat, as she looked up at the adult figure. Even in the night, he could see those purple eyes filled with fury and victory, madness and a sick desire to see her defeated, just as she was now.

- _I finally caught you little brat_ -

Her fear rose to her head, the hand that was squeezing her so violently dragged her away as she screamed for help, tried to get loose and kicked herself, begging that man who called himself her father not to do anything to her, that she would be a better daughter, forgive her.

Nothing was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really enjoy this chapter! The memories will be short, and keep in mind about them~


	3. Problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is having problems with HER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i am sorry for taking too long to publish a new chapter but i was working and I didn't have time to write, but now i will publish all my spanish chapters here! I hope you like this!

_"Come on, you have to wake up"_

The body of the young woman with dark purple hair began to move violently, the nightmare that she thought she had once forgotten returning to haunt her again. Her chest was breathing hard, her hands unconsciously clenching the sheets as she continued to be trapped in the world of dreams. But she began to hear voices, voices that when they spoke blurred her horrible nightmare and made her try to return to reality, something that inside was deeply grateful.

_"She is trying to take control of your body again"_

Something worse to add to the list, that slowly made her disappear from that mix between nightmare and memory, now in a black limbo which was standing, she looked around while panting heavily, leaning on her knees, but had not yet finished, she still needed to wake up, more if what the voices were saying was true, SHE couldn't win, it was too risky.

She growled desperately, while trying to look around, what was she doing now? She had no idea, however she shook her head, she had to try, there was nothing to lose by doing it while she closed her eyes desperately in tears, did she want to use her own memories to take possession of her while she slept? That theory only made her uneasy, and made her worry about going back to sleep if it was so risky.

_"We will help you, do not fear"_

The voices took shape in front of her, shapes that she had known in her past, that had a name that she did not remember, always forced to remember them when reading an old newspaper, but that always accompanied her since that horrible incident: the first voice was a girl , with orange hair and beautiful green eyes, a pink shirt and blue skirt, along with black shoes. The boy had a black shirt with a gray part in the middle, brown hair and blue eyes, blue pants and black shoes.

_"Let us help you"_

Both children spoke, while the purple-haired girl stared at them, swallowing hard as she nodded, both children opened their palms, inviting to take them. As soon as Yuri approached and touched his hands, the black limbo began to crack, the light began to filter through those cracks that appeared in the limbo, while both children stared at him, a few last words before disappearing from the place that was falling apart.

_"You know what to do when you wake up"_

Then everything was white.

**[ • • • ]**

Yuri awoke with force, startled and terrified as she took her gasping chest. But that was not over yet, her vision was red, as if everything was stained with blood, thousands of voices screamed and whispered in her ears, adrenaline hitting her body, she could feel the blood coming out of her nostrils as she suddenly stood up From her bed, almost falling face down to the floor, her desperate eyes moved searching through her drawers quickly, opening and closing when not finding what she was desperately looking for, where, where could it be? Finally, stumbling and trying to ignore the screams and whispers, as well as an intense headache, she found them in a small box near the nightstand next to her closet.

Panting, she reached out, opening the box, finally revealing what she was so desperately looking for.

Her collection of knives.

She took the kitchen one, her favorite, which she almost always used and tended to wash with special care. She grabbed it shakily, almost falling from her hands due to how nervous she was. She gripped the knife tightly, plunging it promptly into the scarred flesh of her arm, the adrenaline rushing higher at that point.

\- _N-Ngh ...!_ \- She let out a moan of pain and pleasure, at the same time that she felt how it was working properly, the blood sliding down her arms, one drop, two drops stained her floor as more cuts opened on her skin and at the same time those voices, Those screams and whispers, slowly they were silenced, her headache disappearing slowly and the drops of blood from her nose, which stained her lips and face, stopped flowing until they were completely dry. She waited a few minutes, cutting with precision and knowledge, until the voices disappeared completely.

She let out a trembling sigh as she sat on the floor of her home, her body shuddering at the adrenaline she suffered, however peace slowly settled in her body and mind, her eyes currently closed, enjoying the silence and the tranquility that now fell on her, they opened again while they admired her arms, bleeding cuts, adorned in red and that inadvertently stained her floor made her sigh with pleasure and calm, she had avoided another possible problem, it was already a triumph.

- _I guess I'll have to clean up this mess before I go to school_ \- Yuri sighed as he got up from the ground, holding his favorite knife in his hand while looking at the floor, drops of blood adorned it, so he decided to get down to it. the play.

First she decided to disinfect the wounds, walking to the bathroom of her room, where in one of the cabinets above the sink she took out a small emergency kit, where she had alcohol, which despite the slight initial burning, continued to disinfect her wounds the best she could. The blood kept coming out, maybe it had been too much? Possibly, because weakness attacked her in the next few minutes, causing her to stay still trying to get out of that dizziness that attacked her, until she felt a thicker liquid stain her arms, and she well knew what that was.

She looked down, seeing black liquid staining her open wounds, mixing with the blood as it slowly plugged her wounds. Some drops of this black liquid fell to the ground, something more to clean. She let that liquid act, she didn't want to get to that point, but she had no choice.

she got up from the bathroom where she was sitting, while she kept the emergency kit in the cabinet above her sink, closing it and looking directly into the mirror, as much as she hated it. She took advantage of that moment to fix her hair, her face being the only thing that was seen in that mirror and that she did not want to see. She splashed water on her face, wiping the blood from her lips and chin as she washed her arms from the black liquid and her already dried blood, seeing only scars from what were previously fresh cuts.

Following that she left the bathroom in silence, looking at the clock on her table

6:16 in the morning.

She sighed, it would be bad to go back to bed after that, and really after what happened she didn't agree with it very much, so she got ready to leave her room, she had a mess that she had to clean up. She looked sideways as soon as she left, two more rooms, locked. Again she decided to head towards the stairs, which she descended in silence, pensive as she hummed a song she barely remembered.

As soon as she reached the first floor, she looked at the papers on the table scattered, remembering how last night she had continued investigating, for which she groaned, more to clean. She approached the table, beginning to sort the papers, one by one she began to stack them while she put the stack of papers on the table.

\- _When I go up to clean the bathroom, I'll upload the papers_ \- She reminded herself, as she went to the kitchen, crouching down as she began to look between the drawers, where was that? She had used it a few days ago, she decided to keep looking, opening the drawers under the counter in her kitchen, until hidden between two pots she found it, had she left it there? She denied, making a mental note to be more careful. She grabbed it and decided to read it.

Hydrogen peroxide.

She put it in her hand as she reached for a small towel, grabbing it, which was on the kitchen counter. She approached the table where the stacked papers were, maneuvering to load them with one hand, while in the other she held the hydrogen peroxide with the cloth. She climbed the stairs again, reaching her room and left the papers on the bedside table, first approaching the floor in front of it, where the bloodstains were.

She put a few small drops on the small towel, and after that she began to clean the floor with the chemical. One, two, the blood was disappearing until it was completely clean. After finishing in that part of her room she got up and looked at the clock again.

6:27 in the morning.

She approached the bathroom, which was stained, and where her bloody knife was located. She approached, bending her body to cleanse better, repeating the same process. She put the small towel on the top of the bathroom while she went to wash her knife carefully in the sink, the blood slowly disappearing from it, being completely clean. She brought a towel she had in the bathroom and began to dry it, she did not want it to rust.

With everything clean, she went over to leave her knife in the small box, which she closed and left under the table. Following that, she approached her cell phone.

6:30 in the morning

She immediately unlocked her cell phone as she went to contacts, starting to scroll down until finally the name "Olivia" appeared on the screen, which she tapped with her finger, hearing the ringtone starting to ring as she put it out loud.

Rang

Rang

\- _....Hi?..._ -

\- _Hey, good morning to you too_ \- Yuri smiled slightly as she heard a sleepy growl from the other end of the call, then Maybe sheets moving?

\- _I still do not understand how you wake up so early, but I thank you for that_ \- Her voice no longer had that sleepy tone, while Yuri smiled slightly as she approached with the phone in hand to her closet, opening this while she was calmly searching for her uniform.

- _You know I do it so that you two are ready on time_ \- Yuri spoke calmly while with one hand she managed to remove her uniform, leaving it on the bed while she went back for her underwear, which she took from the wardrobe drawers, depositing them on the bed while she approached her coat rack, where she hung a towel, which she grabbed - _How has your daughter been? Wasn't she sick two days ago?_

- _Two days ago, yesterday she managed to get better with some medicine and she's just as active as ever_ -Olivia spoke on the phone, apparently opening the door as loud barks rang out on her phone, to which Yuri smiled knowing who she was- _Hey Pumpkin, how are you?_

She heard some panting and barking from the corgi, surely excited to see his owner, Yuri on the other side entered the bathroom and closed the door, while leaving the cell phone on the bathroom while he began to undress.

\- _Getting ready to go to school?_ \- Olivia asked after indulging her puppy, to which Yuri left her dirty clothes in the basket while she approached the cell phone.

\- _Yes, you know, last year of study and all that, you should start dressing yourself and your daughter_ \- Yuri commented, while listening to footsteps around the house, surely she was approaching the girl's room— _You know how it is hard to wake her up._

\- _You're right, I'll hang up the call so you can continue getting ready, thanks for waking me_ \- Olivia spoke calmly

\- _We'll talk later Olivia_ -

\- _Good day to you too_ -

And hung up

Yuri came in to shower, washing every part of her body, making sure not to leave anything unwashed. She washed her hair carefully and finished showering the soap on her body and hair, to finally get out of the shower, with a towel around her hair and another around her body, taking her cell phone and going to her bed to get dressed.

Drying and moistening her skin with cream, she dressed first putting on her black underwear, then putting on her uniform and finally putting on the stockings and she removed the towel from her head and went into the bathroom, turning on the hair dryer, while she combed it calmly.

Finally ready, she left the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone and her favorite book, leaving her room as she started down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen while putting two pieces of toaster in the toaster, while making hot tea, a simple breakfast.

As she waited for her toasts, her mind went back to what happened that morning, was there a specific reason why she decided to try again? Something that she knew? It would be difficult to ask without falling into danger of losing control of her body, and she didn't know if she would be able to stop her this time.

The sound of the two hot pieces of toast coming out of the toaster woke her up suddenly, for which she took both of them in silence while she buttered them, beginning to devour them with relish, sipping some tea at the same time. Her breakfast finished faster than she thought, but it was enough for her. She approached the bathroom on the first floor with a brush, looking into the small mirror that only showed her face and part of her neck.

She hated mirrors. They revealed things that she didn't want to remember

- _I have to dye my hair again ..._ \- She murmured taking one of her strands, her roots were starting to look black again, for which she sighed and began to brush her teeth, lasting a few minutes until they were clean again,. to follow that away, put away your toothbrush after washing it. She brought her hand to a thick necklace, which when she put it on covered her neck, she did not want problems with alphas.

She approached her bag, taking it and placing her favorite book and cell phone there, with that she took her bag, and went to the door of her house, taking her keys and putting her shoes on at the entrance.

- _I'm leaving Eliza_ \- the omega spoke to the vacuum of the house, while she opened her door and closed it.

A photo of an adult woman with light orange hair was the only thing he announced.

**[ • • • ]**

Finally she left her house, beginning to walk down the silent street that was just beginning to have activity, the cold generated a small mist, but nothing that posed a problem. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice a car, luxurious and large, slowly stop beside her.

- _Good morning Yuri_ \- A window was lowered, revealing a young woman a little smaller in stature than her, brown hair and enigmatic green eyes. Monika, one of the most popular alphas in the school, not to mention that she came from a remarkably wealthy family, with an unrivaled smell of expensive perfume.

- _Good morning Monika_ \- Yuri spoke calmly and with the same elegance as always, as she continued walking along with the slow driving of the car.

- _Why don't you get on and I'll take you?_ -Monika commented calmly as she smiled at her, to which Yuri looked slightly surprised, would she be allowed? It was the first time she and Monika had met in the morning, so she didn't know if it wouldn't be a problem for the alpha.

\- _Won't there be problems with it?_ \- Yuri asked shyly while looking at Monika, who denied smiling, while talking to her driver, who braked and allowed Monika to open the door in front of her.

\- _Of course not, get in_ \- Monika patted her side calmly, to which Yuri looked at her and sighed, getting into the car while closing the car door behind her.

\- _Thanks for taking me_ \- Yuri spoke surprised by the beauty of the car.

- _No problem, Hudson, to the academy_ \- Monika spoke firmly as the car started again towards the Academy where they both studied.

The figure of a large structure in the distance was seen, they were almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really like it! I will continue publishing the other ones!


	4. Maternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one told Olivia that motherhood could be difficult, but neither could it be that warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again, i hope you like this one, please please remember the notes in the first part of the story. 
> 
> Also, Olivia is the name of Peridot in this Alternative Universe

Olivia had finished hanging up the call she had with Yuri, she couldn't hold her long knowing how far she lived from her academy, however she was grateful that every day Yuri helped her get up from the heavy sleep she had.

She stared at the phone in silence, entering the "Gallery" application in which she went to the trash can and opened a photo in silence.

Why had she left her?

The photo contained a younger version of herself and next to her, a young woman with dark blue hair, unique in that city if she remembered correctly, brown skin, taller than her and beautiful blue eyes, what most notable in her.

She missed her too much

Pumpkin's moans were what made her wake up from the sweet and at the same time bitter memories, she looked at the puppy who was looking at her panting and worried, a small paw on her leg, although he withdrew it as soon as water fell on it.

Wait, water?

She immediately realized that she was crying, the tears were sliding down her cheeks, staining them and falling from her face, so she decided to quickly wipe her cheeks, denying while using her pajamas as a handkerchief, then she would wash it, but now he had to have a good presentation to wake up his daughter

- _I'll be fine Pumpkin, don't worry_ \- She bent slightly to caress the dog's ears, receiving several licks on her hand, to which she laughed slightly while shaking her hair - You are the best dog I've seen so far Pumpkin, never change.

Having already dried her tears, she walked to the bathroom, where she first turned on the hot water tap, filling the tub a little, and then filling it with cold water. She stayed there for a while, touching the water to see if it was warm, until she reached the right temperature. Satisfied, she wiped her hand on the towel and left the bathroom, with Pumpkin already in front of her daughter's door, scratching her while she barked excitedly.

\- _I know you love to wake her up, wait for me_ \- she told the dog, who jumped in front of the door excitedly. Olivia approached her daughter's room, opening it calmly as she watched as Pumpkin passed between her legs at high speed, jumping on the bed and starting to assault her daughter in her face with excited licks and gasps, rubbing against her.

At first, her daughter growled a little sleepily, but then she began to laugh sleepily as she tried to stop the euphoric dog that greeted her.

\- _Pumpkin stop! You're filling me with drool!_ \- She laughed as she got up a little sleepy, but waving with a smile to the dog who was panting excitedly by the caresses, to then see her mother approach the bed, to which she smiled widely, sitting in a better way so that Olivia could sit next to him— _Good morning mom_

\- _How did you sleep?_ -Olivia asked calmly as she began to wipe some of the drool with her shirt, in turn fixing her blonde hair, while her daughter smiled and leaned her face into her mother's hand.

\- _I had a good dream!_ \- The minor commented smiling, while Olivia hummed nodding, finishing combing her daughter's hair correctly - _Do you want to know what my dream was?_

\- _Sure, tell me while I get you ready to go for a bath_ -Olivia smiled at her, getting up for a moment and reaching for a bathrobe in her hand, approaching her daughter to start taking off her shirt, listening to her daughter who had a smile more thoughtful.

\- _We lived in a bigger house, with a big big yard where we could plant more vegetables and ... we lived with dad ... who had come back for my birthday ..._ \- As she recounted the dream, her voice lowered slowly, followed by looking at his mother directly. Olivia had no idea what to say, yet she looked at her gently stroking her cheeks.

- _It's a nice dream Lara, and ... one day you will be able to see your father again, but for now you have me, Yuri, Adora, Glimmer, Penny, Steven, Rose, Pumpkin ... you are not alone and You will never be_ \- Olivia caressed her daughter's cheeks, who smiled and nodded at her, standing on the bed while taking her hands.

\- _And on my birthday the new season of Camping Hearts comes out! And Mom takes me to play at night every day that she can in the woods together with Aunt Penny, Grandma Rose and Adora!_ \- Her daughter finished excited, her blue eyes shining with excitement as she took her hands, to which Olivia laughed as she lifted her in her arms, turning with her daughter while Lara laughed excitedly- _At night I am unstoppable!_

- _We are unstoppable!_ \- Her mother reminded her between laughter as she turned with her, stopping when both felt quite dizzy and Olivia lowered her daughter from her arms, although they let out a slight laugh- _How have you been at school?_

- _I'm the smartest and fastest! You should see me running!_ \- Lara commented proudly as she finished undressing, putting on her bathrobe while then letting out a slight growl - _Although there are children who bother me_

- _Have you tried talking to them?_ \- Olivia commented curious, in turn wanting to make sure that she would not have to go to solve the problem herself.

\- _They never want to talk! I'll scare them off with a loud growl!_ \- She imitated with her arms as if it were a beast about to launch itself on Pumpkin, growling while revealing her fangs and teeth, sharper than those of a normal human

\- _Remember that you cannot do that, society would not react in a good way and please, avoid more fights, this is the second school that would expel you if you do it_ \- She knew that her daughter had inherited her blood, and her pride, for Which would not be strange for her to try to get by the hard way, however something she had to admit was also because of her caste: she was a small growing alpha— _Only if they become very troublesome, let me know and I'll go._

- _You take the fun out of life mom_ \- Lara moaned as she began to walk with her mother following her behind her, Pumpkin at the side trotting between quiet gasps, followed by that upon entering she took off her robe, handing it to her mother while she was she would plunge into the bathtub smiling, coming out with all her wet hair. Pumpkin gazed pantingly at the bathtub as he lay under the sink, wanting to avoid the water.

- _I just want to avoid problems with people_ \- Olivia commented with a sigh as she began to undress, taking off her clothes and leaving them in the laundry basket, along with her daughter's clothes, leaving the glasses in the sink, she approached the edge of the tub, soaking in next to her daughter as she began to clean her.

\- _In agreement..._ -

After that, apart from a few small laughs for small games, both took a silent shower, washing each part of her body calmly, sometimes Olivia helped clean her daughter's slightly brown skin, while Lara leaned against her mother.

It was a nice moment.

As soon as she got out of the shower, Olivia quickly dried her hair, drying the rest of her body, taking special care with her left prostate leg. She was drying her legs and was going to go to Lara to help her, however Lara left without warning, to which Olivia narrowed her eyes at her.

- _You wouldn't dare_ \- Olivia challenged.

\- _Challenge me_ \- Lara smiled amused.

Immediately, Lara began to shake quickly, as if she were a dog, laughing at Olivia's whimper and as Pumpkin jumped when he felt water on his fur, growling as he shook himself the same. She looked up, with her tousled blonde hair and a big smile.

\- _Ready!_ \- Lara exclaimed with a big smile as she looked at her mother, who raised an eyebrow looking at her daughter, then laughed rolling her eyes, helping her to dry herself and put on her little robe.

They both walked calmly, being followed closely by Pumpkin, entering with them, he was a good protective dog, of that he was sure.

Upon entering Lara's room, Olivia took it upon herself to tidy up the entire uniform, even though Lara disliked it. With effort he dressed the minor, who sometimes growled because of the uniform she was carrying, she was not a fan of it.

After several minutes, she finally managed to dress her daughter, while she looked at her somewhat calmly.

- _Can we go eat where Aunt Peny works?_ \- Asked Lara while looking at her curious mother.

Olivia turned to look at the clock.

7:15.

\- _We have time, so I'll get dressed quickly to go get Adora and leave early, go get your books ready and go downstairs_ \- Olivia commented as she got up from the floor, she had already put her daughter's stockings and Lara finally got off the bed with a smile

- _It's okay! Come Pumpkin!_ -Lara called the corgi, who got up from where she was lying raising her ears, letting out a bark and following her quickly, however she stopped before leaving, looking at her mother- _I almost forgot something!_

Olivia knew well what it was.

\- _Just as I did, come_ \- Olivia approached the drawer of the bedside table, from which she took out a beautiful golden necklace, somewhat large, but wide for her daughter. Lara approached with a big smile as she let her mother put it on, muttering a little " _thank you Mom_ " and after that she left being followed by Pumpkin who was walking by her side.

Olivia sighed as soon as she left, the memory of that necklace was painful for her.

Her first anniversary with her partner.

Clearing the pain from her head, she headed to her own room, leaving Lara's room closing it carefully, and walking towards her own room.

There, she closed the door and began dressing, humming a soft song, putting on her underwear, tight pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt. Well dressed, she left her room, closing it behind her as she started down the stairs.

Upon reaching the first floor, he saw his daughter already closing her school bag, looking up at her mother smiling.

\- _We can go now!_ \- Her daughter commented with a smile, while she wanted to go directly to the entrance to put on her shoes when she was stopped by Olivia, who had approached the table to take the comb in it.

- _Wait, you can't go like that with that tousled hair_ \- Olivia commented, starting to comb her short hair, while Lara stayed still for it. When she finished, she smirked and walked away, quickly combing her own tousled blonde hair.

Finally, she got a small lunch box out of the fridge.

\- _Take Lara, remember to be careful to use it as a game, they don't fall from the sky_ \- Olivia commented with a sigh, Why was she so hyperactive as in her childhood?

\- _Okay mom_ \- Lara moaned pouting as she approached to take the lunch box, followed by this she went to the entrance, where she put on her school shoes and looked at her mother pouting - _Can we go now?_

- _Aren't you going to say goodbye to Pumpkin?-_ She heard her daughter gasp in horror and followed by what she called the little dog, which was trotting excitedly while Olivia looked for her motorcycle keys. Upon finding them, she kept her motorcycle keys, as well as her work keys, and went to the entrance, where Lara was stroking the little dog's head.

\- _Behave well Pumpkin, take care of the house_ \- Lara said with a smile, receiving a bark from the dog who licked his hands, causing a small laugh from Lara, while Olivia smiled calmly and put on her shoes, stroking the dog's head for alike, receiving an excited bark alike.

After saying goodbye to the dog, both left their home, Olivia closed the door while Lara looked excitedly at her garden, the flowers were finally blooming, and had acquired a colorful tone.

\- _They are very beautiful!_ \- Lara commented excitedly while following that she turned to look at her mother, who was going to the small garage where she kept her motorcycle, opening it while she took out her motorcycle - _Can I help you with the garden here and the one behind?_

\- _Only if you don't have much homework_ \- Olivia warned as she positioned her motorcycle, getting off to help her daughter who was approaching her, opening the small trunk that was on her motorcycle and putting away her daughter's backpack and lunch box, and followed by that she helped Lara by mounting her on the motorcycle and followed by riding her alike, turning it on and putting the helmet on her and her daughter.

After that, she wrote to Adora.

_I hope you are awake, I'm going there._

Sent at 7:30

Sighing because she didn't see any seen in the conversation, she decided to start driving on the way to Adora's house, which was not too far from where she currently lived, only about 6 blocks down, and 2 blocks to the right.

Lara held herself excited, she always loved those walks and feeling the air on her face.

Olivia after several minutes arrived at Adora's house, which looked dull, causing a sigh from Olivia, was she going to delay again? She didn't have time for this.

\- _Wait for me here_ \- she ordered her daughter as she positioned the motorcycle and got off it, walking to the door and knocking loudly - _Adora! Come out We don't have much time!_

She waited a few more minutes for what happened, but nothing, again she knocked roughly on the door, but not a scream, not a knock. Seriously, Olivia glanced at her watch.

7:37 in the morning.

\- _Hasn't she woken up?_ \- Asked Lara curious from the motorcycle, to which Olivia denied, she would have to leave it again, her daughter still did not eat breakfast and could not leave her at school without a proper meal.

\- _No, I will have to write to Glimmer to pick her up when she goes to work_ \- Olivia explained seriously as she went down the small stairs to the motorcycle, getting on it while she started it again - _We don't have much time_

After that comment, she again drove around the city.

Unfortunately, her work was on the opposite side of her daughter's school, but the cafeteria where her friend worked was close to the school.

** 'Cafeteria Snow' **

The sign was large, a well-known cafeteria and it had a small parking lot, where she parked and got her daughter off, taking off her helmet, and took off her helmet. As the school was close, they could walk, so she took her daughter's backpack and lunch box from the trunk, putting the helmets inside the trunk and Olivia collected her keys.

They both went to the entrance of the premises. The establishment belonged to the family of her boss Garnet, specifically, her parents. Upon entering together with Lara, the warm smell of some pleasant breakfasts arrived.

\- _Ah! Oli, Lara! Welcome!_ \- They were greeted by Ruby, the alpha of small stature, dark skin, dark brown afro hair and Garnet's father. Olivia waved to her, while her daughter ... well ...

- _Grandma Ruby!_ \- Lara exclaimed excitedly as she ran to the eldest, who received her laughing, being accompanied by Safiro, Garnet's mother, a calm and peaceful omega.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look back, smiling at the sight of Penny.

Penny was a tall omega woman with wavy reddish hair down to her back, a beautiful pink right eye, while on her left side she wore a patch which covered an ugly scar. She was one of the waitresses hired by Safiro and Ruby, who were spoiling their daughter.

\- _Good morning Olivia_ \- Penny commented with a soft smile while Olivia smiled looking at the omega

\- _Hey Penny, how did you sleep?_ -It was no secret between the two of them that she knew that Penny could have various problems sleeping, something that worried Olivia. Penny nodded warmly and smiled.

\- _Well, thanks for the question, I see that Lara is already feeling better, I'm glad that the medicines I brought her have worked for her_ \- Penny commented, watching and hearing Lara laugh at Ruby's jokes, and then look at Olivia - _I hope everything is going well in your home, the same as always?_

\- _Yes please, let it be quick if there is no problem_ \- Olivia commented while Penny nodded, pointing to an empty table - _Thank you Penny_

\- _It is my pleasure to serve you_ -

**[• • •]**

After Penny had served them both breakfast, mother and daughter enjoyed their food and although she tried to convince the owners, she ended up paying only for a breakfast, something that although she was ashamed, she appreciated internally.

She left the cafeteria taking her daughter's hand after saying goodbye to Penny and Garnet's parents, they headed towards the school, which could be heard already shouting from the children and the parents were seen arriving with their children.

Olivia handed the backpack and lunch box to her daughter, while she fixed her physique: uniform, hair.

\- _Have a good day at school today_ \- Olivia commented with a smile as she stroked her forehead.

\- _Thanks mom, see you later_ \- Lara commented with a smile while looking at her happily.

Although both soon felt the looks of contempt from some couples. Single mother omegas were seen as a bad thing in society, and it was something they did not escape from. Sighing, Olivia rolled her eyes and stroked her daughter's hair.

\- _Just ignore them_ \- he recommended to Lara, who looked at her with a determined nod.

\- _I am the best, I always have it in mind thanks to you!_ —I was internally grateful for Lara's character equally, she was so strong even if she didn't propose to do it— _Be careful at work_

\- _You too, now go, you will be late_ \- Olivia commented kissing her daughter's forehead, saying goodbye to her who ran into the school with a smile.

Olivia sighed watching her enter, calmer already as she began to retreat to where she had stored her motorcycle to go to work, even in the midst of so many whispers. It was no surprise to anyone that there was gossip about her, about her former partner, the reasons, everything.

But she did not care, since her daughter did not affect those words, she would not.

The main thing was Lara's happiness, and no one was going to take it from her as long as she had her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she didn't ask me to do this, but i will do it anyways, please read this story (DDLC story) from KittyExplosion, you will absolutly love it! https://www.wattpad.com/story/242610168-why-ddlc 
> 
> Also, i have this story in spanish for anyone who wants to read it https://www.wattpad.com/story/245607953-until-nothing-remains


	5. MEMORY ONE: 1 4 15 18 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you met your first friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked the previous chapter. The reason for the same previous title is because the memory belongs to another person, the same will happen if it is shown from another person ~  
> 1 =A 2 =B
> 
> 3 =C 4 =D
> 
> 5 =E 6 =F
> 
> 7 =G 8 =H
> 
> 9 = I 10=J
> 
> 11=K 12=L
> 
> 13=M 14=N
> 
> 15=O 16=P
> 
> 17=Q 18=R
> 
> 19=S 20=T
> 
> 21=U 22=V
> 
> 23=W 24=X
> 
> 25=Y 26=Z

The minor woke up somewhat sore, yesterday's training had mistreated her body, maybe she should talk to her tutor? She decided better to keep it in mind as she got up, stretching a little in pain, looking around.

They were all still sleeping.

Without giving much thought, she decided to start walking through the huge corridors, it was early, she could do it.

She looked at the stairs that led to the fourth, fifth and sixth floors, floors that she was not allowed to enter, as much as she died of curiosity to see what was and who lived there, she had seen two girls her age, and.

Why?

She decided to ignore her growing interest as she started down the stairs to the first floor. There weren't many guards so there was no problem with her wandering around, so she continued on her little adventure.

She finally reached the first floor after taking her time to go down the stairs step by step, she looked both ways, making sure she was not seen, and after that she moved to the kitchen, she was hungry.

When she got there, she only saw one worker: a woman with long brown hair, white skin and beautiful blue eyes, her belly was bulging. The woman seemed to notice the presence of the minor, for which she turned to look at her in surprise. The girl was going to hide, however she did not have time to do so when she saw the woman approaching her.

- _Hello little one, are you hungry?_ \- She asked with a soft smile while looking at her

\- _Good morning ma'am, I wanted to see if I could eat something_ \- the girl murmured while looking over the woman.

Normally, there would be a grumpy old woman, who would always be trying to prevent her from entering the kitchen so that she could steal something for herself and her friends, but she had seen that lady a few times, but where? After thinking for a while, she managed to realize.

She was the doctor's wife who always injected strange things to her and her friends, sometimes it hurt, other times it didn't.

\- _Something to eat? Let me see what there is for you_ \- The kind woman commented with a smile as she got up and started walking towards the fridge, opening it and starting to see what she could prepare for the minor.

\- _U-Uhm ... I would like to bring something for my friends_ \- the minor spoke as she approached the kind woman with more confidence, who looked at her in surprise and after that she began to think, What could have left her so worried?

- _Surely ... they must have just adopted you along with the other children ..._ \- The kind woman murmured seriously and worriedly, and after that her face became one more of pity and sorrow, was it a bad thing to be there? She didn't know exactly and that confused her even more— _Okay, I'll make a little meal for you and your friends._

\- _Thanks a lot!_ -Commented excited

- _Hide behind the boxes in that corner, it will be our secret_ \- The affectionate and playful attitude of the woman shone again, while the girl nodded smiling and ran to hide behind the boxes in complete silence, she had to be quiet.

The woman true to her word hid it from every guard who passed by to greet her, creating small portions of food easy to carry for the minor, although they were there when they both heard a growl at the door, to which they both turned to look.

At the door there was a girl a year younger than the one who was hiding, her clothes were torn and she was panting, growling, looking at the food in despair.

- _Hello little one_ \- The adult woman tried to approach, however the girl growled at her in fear.

\- _No wait! She is good_ \- The oldest hiding behind the boxes came out, approaching the girl at the door, who calmed down slowly, and then her stomach roared - _Oh, she's hungry_

\- _I can prepare something for you_ \- The adult smiled as she got to work, while the older one took the girl with the torn clothes by the hand and entered the kitchen.

\- _Here you are!_ -

Her guardian glared at the girl in the ripped clothes, who bristled and grunted back, hiding behind the older woman while the woman jumped in surprise.

\- _Tutor! Is she new to us?_ \- The older one asked excitedly

\- _I don't think so, she doesn't ..._ \- She was interrupted

\- _But I can teach her! Let me demonstrate all that you have taught me_! - The older girl commented excitedly while looking at her tutor.

The woman with black hair and pale complexion looked at him seriously, the look on the older girl showed great enthusiasm, and even if she was not her real mother, she could not fight it.

- _Well, she can stay, but do not cause problems_ \- Commented serious his tutor, disappearing from the kitchen

The older girl turned to look excitedly at the younger, who seemed surprised by such an act, feeling her hands being taken.

\- _Do not worry! I will teach you well! I'll be by your side all the time if you need something_ \- A smile settled on her lips, while the youngest looked at him and sighed more calmly - _What's your name?_

The minor lasted a while hesitating but finally answered

— _My name is C æ ţ ..._ -

**\-----------------------------------------**   
**E n d o f m e m o r y o n e**   
**\-----------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight!
> 
> I hope this report has been to your liking, if you liked it please do not forget to vote or comment on suggestions, likes or constructive criticism!
> 
> Have a good day!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is not having a good day

\- _CATRA!_ -

Adora stood up exalted as she stretched her hand forward, panting she looked around while followed by that slowly lowered her hand in a daze, where was she? She blinked a little, looking around as the memories of everything that had happened came to her mind, placing her in what would currently be her home, for which she let out a loud sigh while rubbing her forehead.

That memory ...

Why did she remember it again if she had buried it long ago? She had no idea, but that had already ruined her morning. She let out a heavy sigh while rubbing her forehead trying to calm herself down. She rubbed her eyes to try to wake up better, taking the covers off her and getting out of bed in silence, still somewhat stunned.

Taking her sheets, she arranged them and left them folded on the bed, approaching her cell phone which vibrated with various messages, What time was it? Maybe it wasn't too late for Olivia to come pick her up like always?

She grabbed her cell phone in her hand, fully charged while she disconnected the charger from her cell phone, watching as it turned on and revealed the screen, a background with her 3 best friends. She smiled a little when she saw the bottom, feeling a little better seeing that, however when she saw the time she got worried.

8:03 in the morning !?

- _Olivia must have left me a long time ago! Now Glimmer is coming soon!_ -Adora exclaimed altered as she left her cell phone on the table upset, she had very little time to get ready! Glimmer would soon start calling her! Rushing immediately she approached her closet, opening it and taking out her work clothes as a policeman, throwing them on the bed quickly while she searched for her underwear and stockings, quickly depositing them on the bed.

She ran to the coat rack, from which she grabbed a towel to go running to the bathroom of her room, entering this, closing the door and beginning to undress, almost falling to the floor because she needed to hurry to be in time for Glimmer.

Finally naked, she ran into the shower and into it, starting to shower quickly while massaging her hair quickly, feeling the water begin to moisten her entire body. She ran the soap over each part, while the shampoo in her hair took effect. Finally, she rinsed her entire body and hair, being completely clean in a few minutes due to the force of the water and the desperation that Adora had to finally get out of the shower.

She grabbed the towel while she dried herself quickly, combing her long hair in that same bath, turning on the hair dryer and quickly starting to dry her hair. When it was dry, she tied it in a ponytail as she ran to her room again, approaching the nightstand where her cell phone was, turning it on to know what exact time it was.

8:21 in the morning. Glimmer and Bow were almost here!

Moaning desperately as she ran to get dressed after making sure that no part of her skin was still wet, putting on her underwear and uniform, finally putting on her stockings, grabbing her cell phone as she ran down the stairs quickly, she had only a few minutes.

She grabbed a bag of food for her break while she searched for her work keys and put them away, getting her bag ready and getting her personal weapon ready. She passed in front of the mirror, fixing the last details quickly before Glimmer, probably annoyed that she fell asleep again, came to yell at her.

However, in her review she stared at a scar on her cheek. They were claws, claws that knew very well who they belonged to, but she did not want to get the idea that that person was not by her side, those marks belonged to someone she loved, but who, as much as she tried to help her escape with she never followed her, she just stayed in that horrible place, which was deeply stored somewhere in her memories.

How she missed Catra.

She let out a sigh while touching her cheek, however she jumped when she saw that her eyes were glowing blue again, why would she be activating? She had no idea, however she shook her head, seeing the symbols engraved on her chest stop shining as well as her eyes, for which she sighed calmer, rubbing her chest unconsciously.

Why had her gift been activated?

She jumped at the loud knocks on the door, directing her eyes towards the door, though she had a clear idea of who it might be.

- _Adora! Awake! I can't believe you kept Olivia waiting and she had to write to me to come get you!_ \- It was the voice of Glimmer, one of her friends, an omega and who surely would not be very happy to have come for her again this week.

She gulped as she grabbed her anti-bite collar, wrapping it around her neck as she grabbed her things, walking briskly toward the door.

\- _H-Hey Glimer!_ \- The Omega commented with a silly smile, receiving a withering look from the smaller woman. The woman with dyed pink hair looked at her as she crossed her arms, with her husband in the police car waving from the window somewhat nervous about his wife's temperament, and that he was a beta.

\- _Adora, I do not know what is causing you to be late, it is the fourth time you have looked bad with Olivia and her daughter, she had to tell me when she arrived at work and Bow and I were leaving our house, you owe her a Serious apology to Olivia, and an explanation for that_ -Glimmer exclaimed, glaring at her while still stomping her feet, to which Adora sighed while scratching the back of her neck.

\- _O-Okay, I'll properly apologize to her, it wasn't my intention, really_ \- Adora commented as she settled on the exit stairs, grabbing her work boots and finishing getting ready, taking her keys, cell phone and her bag of food, leaving the house and closing the door of it with a key, to follow that down next to Glimmer, who was walking reaching the part of the car, where the co-pilot sat and entered, closing the door while that Adora was coming in through the back of the car.

- _Hey Bow_ \- She greeted Bow, one of her friends and Glimmer's husband, who greeted her with a slight smile. He was a tall beta, somewhat stocky, with tousled black hair and a small beard. Compared to his wife, he was the calmer of the two.

\- _Hey Adora, again too many things you do at night that you don't sleep well?_ -Bow asked more calmly than Glimmer, knowing Adora's taste for working excessively. Adora scratched her hair, in part it was not a lie, but more like a bad dream.

- _Not so ... I just couldn't sleep well_ \- Adora stated as Bow started the car to start driving to their work. Glimmer was visibly a little more concerned, she had a temper, but she cared excessively for the blonde as well, as if she were her sister. Bow alike looked visibly concerned.

- _Have you developed insomnia?-_ Bow asked something worried as he drove without being able to look at her, while Glimmer turned to look at him equally worried.

\- _It's not that, they're just ... nightmares_ \- Adora muttered somewhat thoughtfully while Glimmer looked at her gently taking her hand from the front of the car.

- _Hey, if something is affecting you too hard, you can tell us, or Olivia, or my mom, or maybe talk to Garnet_ \- Glimmer commented as he lightly stroked her hand, receiving a weak smile from Adora, who nodded calmer and appreciated her concern.

\- _Okay, thanks for understanding guys, anyway, I must apologize to Olivia and explain myself_ -Adora commented, to which they both nodded and decided to continue the journey in silence, with Adora sometimes distracting herself looking at the clouds in that clear and calm sky.

**[ • • • ]**

After driving for several minutes, with Bow sometimes making jokes to liven up the atmosphere and Adora, they arrived with light laughter and parked their car, everyone getting out of the car calmly. They had arrived at the police office, a large department where different cases were handled. Several policemen came and went, it was a normal day for the trio of friends.

They entered the apartment, greeting Secretary Pearl, an elegant omega who suffered from albinism: she had short white hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pure white skin. She worked with them, although not directly in her case. On their way to their big office, they met Amanda, or as they preferred to call her Ame, the beta woman of the group of small stature, long black hair, but currently tinted purple, slightly brown, always a joker and with a big heart, besides being very rebellious.

Finally, arriving at his office, they found Garnet, a tall alpha woman, even taller than her two mothers, stocky, with afro hair. She greeted them with a smile, though she stopped Adora from slamming in.

- _I hope it's what's tormenting you, don't have a problem with it_ \- Garnet commented calmly to Adora, who looked at her in surprise but nodded slowly. As much as she and her omega mother Sapphire, they tended to know for some reason certain things that went through the minds of those around them. It was terrifying at first, but they quickly got used to it all.

- _Thank you very much Garnet, I'll keep that in mind_ \- Adora agreed as she entered the large flat where she and her companions worked. There she greeted some more colleagues, such as Mermista, an omega with black hair, but dyed blue and brown skin, with a strong character and a private detective, and her husband Hawk, an alpha with brown hair and whitish skin, with a pleasant smile, He works as a sailor who visited her whenever he could. He also greeted Perfuma, the omega with blonde hair and slightly brown skin, who returned the greeting with a pleasant smile, she worked in a flower shop and next to her was Scorpia, a tall woman with light platinum blonde hair, with brown eyes. dark, Perfuma's partner, she is an alpha with a kind heart ...

And who else had contact with Catra after she left.

Adora finally turned her gaze to the side of the office, where she saw who she had been looking for since they entered the police department. Olivia was fixing the computer of one of the officers, her gaze was concentrated as she tried to remove the virus from the officer's computer, who sadly stood by the side seeing Olivia's professionalism with the computer.

\- _Hey Olivia_ \- Adora commented sadly as she looked at the omega, who was surprised by suspending her work on the computer for a moment, turning in the chair while she calmly directed her gaze to Adora, raising an eyebrow

\- _Hey Adora, did you stay working a long time again?_ \- She asked something amused but at the same time focused on her work, to which Adora smiled sadly while scratching her hair, was it so likely that she stayed working most of the night? She had to rest as Bow recommended one day when he caught her overworking.

\- _No, it's for something else, I wanted to apologize for making you wait too long all these days_ \- Adora commented embarrassed as she smiled softly at her, to which Olivia, seeing her, nodded smoothly while looking at him with a calm face.

- _No problem Adora, sometimes problems with sleep and many other things can happen, just don't take too long, remember that I have to take Lara to school and I can't wait long_ \- Olivia commented calmly as she began to focus on his work, finally finishing giving the final touches to the computer and managing to fix it- _Ready Spinerela, you can use it_

\- _Thank you Olivia_ \- The officer commented relieved as she sat in the chair as soon as Olivia got up from it

\- _Okay, I'll keep that in mind_ \- Adora commented with a relieved smile, Olivia wasn't angry with her, it was something she was internally grateful for.

Immediately, the head of the entire department, including Garnet, appeared: A woman with light brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. She was a high omega, but do not be fooled by being omega, she was a strong woman who had to finish raising her daughter Glimmer due to the disappearance of her husband, who they were still looking for.

\- _Good morning_ \- Angela spoke seriously, while she walked through the room, where everyone got up to greet her, she was accompanied by Garnet, who calmly nodded to the greetings, to continue to go to the group where Adora worked and where Olivia normally helped.

Mermista got up, saying goodbye to her husband and approached Angela seriously, somewhat pensive the huge board where the clues of the case they were investigating and that they had been investigating for years, something that has even been passed to the recent policemen and detectives to follow the case , which has been the most difficult in history, and that everyone had in some way affected the place and the people who were involved in the case.

\- _Good morning Angela_ \- Mermista greeted, while Angela greeted her with a slight bow, looking at Mermista curious.

\- _How has the investigation been?_ -Angela asked while looking at the whole board, through the years they had been able to collect the information. Scorpia said goodbye to Perfuma, who left the room because it was a private matter. Adora approached along with Olivia, who was silently looking at the board, analyzing the evidence they had.

\- _So far we have only collected information from one of her hitmen, which we caught a day ago. According to what we have collected from the information of the hitman, there are several rich families in the city offering money to this place, this is the reason why they subsist so much without robbing banks or people, it is not necessary for them_ -Mermista began serious while He pointed to the board, where there was a photo of the hit man, and after that he looked at Ángela who was looking at the board in the same way- We believe that it is possible that the Amano family is the main contributor

\- _The family that supports charities?_ -Commented Glimmer slightly disgusted, the cynicism of those people was what worried them all, who would not be related in that case? Olivia hummed serious, that last name had been heard somewhere, but did not remember exactly where.

\- _The problem is that we wanted to squeeze out more information, but the hit man has decided to end his own life in the cell that we held captive_ \- Bow commented with a sigh while looking at the board, like the rest. Following that, Angela turned to look at the missing victims, too many to count, but two of them stood out even more. Why? Because they were too important to some there.

Rose Universe, the woman in Garnet's position, was an exceptional leader who helped Adora grow along with Glimmer, her mother, and the rest of the police department. It had also helped Olivia in her worst moments, something the blonde was deeply grateful for. She had disappeared 3 years ago without a trace, something that left everyone deeply concerned, especially her husband and son, along with her parents, Bianca Diamond and Yaneth Diamond.

Another of the longest cases of disappearance was that of Micah Bright, Angela's husband who had disappeared 15 years ago.

\- _That means that new information has slipped out of our hands again_ \- Angela mentioned after reading everything they had written down and followed by that she looked at the rest of the team, who nodded sadly.

\- _But we can get her back, there are too many people out there, it's just to catch the right one!_ -Glimmer exclaimed serious and sure of it, clenching her fist. Together with Angela, she was one of those who most wanted to end that horrible case that had been open for so long, too much to tell.

- _I don't know how much more we can take before the whole truth explodes in our faces_ \- Angela whispered looking at the photo of her husband with pain, then sigh and turn to look at them seriously- _We have to make an effort next time, but they have done right so far, please we have to give our all to protect this city._

- _Yes ma'am_ \- They all replied, while Garnet approached looking at the photos, caressing them carefully while Angela left, talking with her daughter and Bow. Mermista decided to meet with Scorpia to talk about what they had found

Adora was silently looking at the information. Could it be that Catra was planning to do something because of that capture? She wasn't sure, but she had to be ready for anything that happened.

- _Olivia_ \- Garnet called to the blonde, who opened her eyes in surprise, but approached Garnet who was silently looking at the photos.

\- _Yes Garnet?_ \- Olivia asked while looking at the African American, who after looking at the board, turned to look at her directly.

- _Do you think Penny will agree to talk to us?_ -Garnet asked carefully and calmly, while Olivia opened her eyes in surprise, and then began to ponder it.

Adora knew Penny, the woman who, no less than 3 years ago, had escaped from that horrible place. The poor woman was so traumatized at the time that it was impossible to speak to her. They have contacted her during those three years, even more because of Rose's disappearance, but it was very difficult for her to talk about that experience.

\- _I don't know if she's ready Garnet_ \- Olivia commented worried but serious looking at the brunette, who nodded softly and looked at him taking her shoulder calmly- _But I'll talk to her_

- _Thank you Olivia_ \- Garnet commented with a slight smile, while following that he went away, although he just passed Adora's side, he commented calmly- _I know that your daughter will be safe with you Olivia and that sometime your loved one will come back Adora_

Both blondes were silent, not knowing what to say to those mysterious words from Garnet, who walked from the room to complete paperwork, they both looked at each other and slowly approached, looking at the board titled:

_**'The jail'** _

- _I just hope that one day we can stop this ..._ \- Adora muttered, looking with pain at the title of the board, and everything that was related to that title, she knew that Catra was there, who knew she was planning, but it hurt her to know that It was getting harder and harder to fight her, it hurt as much as at the beginning.

- _Someday they will have to fall, I'm sure_ \- Olivia commented hatefully, while looking at the title with her green eyes shining with fury and pain, followed by sighing and walking away with Adora, trying to avoid the painful memories - _And I want be in the front row to see it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I personally apologize for the delay of this chapter, but also on Saturday I was resting and publishing these chapters in English.
> 
> In Spanish you can find it as "Until nothings remain" On Wattpad by Aezuko!
> 
> I hope you liked the new chapter, see you in the next one!


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika just can't stop loving Sayori

Her green eyes admired the scenery as they drove to school in her luxurious car, after all they were one of the few moments where she could feel the wind on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, while she decided to feel for a few minutes what freedom was, forgetting about her responsibilities for a moment and in that, she found herself unconsciously entering her memories ...

**[ . ]**

Carrying the name Amano was something heavy for Monika, she could not deny it, in addition to making her entire social life a vile lie. Betrayals, pretending, all this Monika knew by heart and she also knew the danger of leaving her heart exposed to people, the damage could even be irreparable, and with what she carried, she had plenty of it and enough.

Nevertheless...

In the past few years, she had met 3 people who currently had her full attention and affection, how had it happened? She herself had no idea. She once belonged to the Debate club, a place where it was just as suffocating as in her home, she needed a place where she could have more freedom and tranquility, because of this, with an idea in her mind she decided to leave that suffocating place.

It started as an absurd idea, a literature club? She didn't think she was someone to join, after all, she didn't know many people who were interested in those kinds of clubs, however, Monika decided not to give up, passing the letter to the student council with determination. She remembered their shocked faces and knowing they couldn't say anything rude to her, fearing her for being the daughter of the Amano, she won their approval for a few days while collecting students for her club.

The first days ... well, they weren't very good, you could say. She spent hours sitting in silence with the door ajar for anyone who wanted to come and join. From her lonely living room she could hear the other bustling clubs, laughter and comments in them, causing Monika to feel even more alone than she already was.

It was the fourth day when Monika wanted to give up, she didn't know if it would be worth her time to wait for people who would never come, she was even picking up her papers with a big sigh, she had at least tried.

Suddenly, the door was forced open.

\- _Hi! Is this the Literature Club?_ \- Asked an omega with a shy smile, her hair tousled as she looked agitated, had she come running here? She had no idea, but Monika was amused by seeing her in such a rush. The omega stopped correctly after managing to open that damaged door, dressing better somewhat embarrassed— _Excuse my appearance, I was running because until today I saw the sign of this club._

- _Never mind, welcome to the Literature club! I'm Monika Amano-_ Monika smiled slightly hopeful, while she put her papers on the table, approaching her while stretching her hand in greeting- _Nice to meet you. May I know your name?_

\- _Oh! My name is Sayori Ozaki, nice to meet you Monika! -_ Sayori commented as she approached to shake hands smilingly. Monika was able to sniff Sayori's scent more closely, a unique scent of chocolate cookies, a sweet scent without a doubt and in turn, a current of electricity ran through her body, leaving her stunned, it couldn't be that, right? On the other hand, Monika smiled kindly at him while the omega looked at him smiling— _I think this club is new, I've never seen it_

- _Certainly! I'm glad you came, are you interested in joining?_ -Monika asked hopefully as she watched the omega look around the room, it was simple, a barely used academy room, but certainly neat and sufficient for her club.

\- _Of course! I had never seen someone so passionate about literature before, it was surprising to know that I found it! You have a lot of guts -_ Sayori commented smiling, while holding her bag with a smile, causing Monika to feel her chest warm, she felt excited, the wait had been worth it.

- _Thank you very much for joining Sayori!_ \- Monika commented, while she went to her desk, being followed by Sayori, who walked beside her as she sat in one of the chairs next to the desk - _Sayori, currently it's just me as the president of the Literature club, ¿ Would you like to be my vice president?_

That question had taken Sayori by surprise, as she looked surprised, her blue eyes widened while she did not know what to say at first, her mouth slightly open while her bag fell to the ground. Monika, for her part, couldn't help but let out a small laugh that didn't last more than a minute, had he surprised her so much?

\- _A-Are you sure Monika? I mean, I'd love b-but if someone else wants to come in, I think there are better options than me_ \- Sayori murmured nervously, her cheeks slightly flushed. Sweet, Monika concluded with pleasure. Monika nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper, her smile showing her confidence in her words and actions.

\- _Of course I am sure, it is clear that you are good at literature and you have also been the first to join this club, I would like you to be the Vice President of the club and help me, is that okay?_ \- Monika asked with a smile as she extended the paper where Sayori had to sign, which she stopped to read in silence, her face seemed to show signs of nervousness and Monika was worried that her last name had once again scared people away.

\- _O-Okay, I'll do my best to make this the best club!_ -Sayori smiled suddenly more energized, as she smiled back at him. That made Monika excited, maybe her club did have salvation after all.

\- _That's the spirit!_ -Monika smiled as she saw Sayori bending over to search her bag for a pen, although she spent a long time going through her books and papers, to which Monika directed her curious gaze.

\- _U-Uhm, Monika, could I borrow your pen?_ \- Sayori asked with a slight embarrassed smile while she giggled nervously, arranging her hair and bun somewhat sadly.

- _No problem_ \- Monika decided to search in her bag, taking out an elegant pen with a black and gold cover, which Sayori took with nervous care, and then began to sign in the corresponding spaces. She stuck her tongue out slightly as she frowned, something Monika found really adorable, smiling somewhat amused at the scene in front of her. Finally, Sayori backed away, clearly satisfied with what she had done while Monika took the papers— _Thank you very much Sayori, I know that we can both give our all for this club_

\- _And we will!-_ Sayori commented smiling as she returned her pen, brushing her fingers. For a minute, Monika swore to see Sayori slightly surprised, like her, when she felt that little electricity, however she shook her head, looking at him with a smile— _I'll help you grow the club, it's a promise_

And it was certainly fulfilled.

**[ . ]**

Monika's gaze drifted sideways to Yuri, the dark purple haired omega who stared out the window with a calm and thoughtful gaze. Sayori's promise was not in vain, as just a few days after getting Sayori to be her vice president, Sayori first dragged Yuri into the club, an enigmatic omega with a less than favorable social life.

The next day, he brought a shorter alpha, who if it weren't for her scent could easily be mistaken for an omega: Natsuki.

Although the club did not receive any more members after that, it was certainly fine for the 4 girls as they could feel more comfortable with each other, plus there was more intimacy than a large club. They tried to attract more people with the permission of Natsuki and Yuri, who were the ones who most refused the idea of attracting many members to the club, although none were interested, that day was quiet and they enjoyed it at the festival.

It seemed incredible to her how 3 years had passed since then, the 4 had been together since that moment, sharing moments with each other as if they were a family.

A family where Monika could be herself. Where they were not afraid of coming from a wealthy and powerful family.

With that in mind, she decided to take out of the bag where she had a box full of cookies, positioning it on her lap while she grabbed her bag to enter, since they were near the academy.

\- _Monika_ \- Yuri called her with a calm and even curious look, to which Monika looked at him and cocked her head calmly - _Are cookies I smell?_

\- _Oh yes, I wanted to bring them for everyone_ \- Monika commented with a slight smile, to which Yuri looked at him slightly surprised, but smiled somewhat gratefully, she really needed to distract her mind from what happened in the morning, which is why Monika did that action it was something sweet

\- _Thank you very much Monika, I'm sure everyone will like this surprise, especially Sayori_ \- Yuri commented a bit amused, since you could see it in her smile. Between them, it was no secret that Monika had her eyes set on Sayori, the vice president of the club and who was usually the little joy of the club for all.

- _I hope so_ \- Monika commented with a smile, however her cheeks showed a slight blush in turn, thinking of the tender omega, to follow that feeling how the car was slowly slowing down, they had already arrived- _I think you could prepare something of tea for this afternoon equally_

- _It's a delicious combination_ \- Yuri agreed as she nodded, seeing the parked car already, she decided to open the door as she went out taking her bag, followed by stretching her hands to help Monika with the cookies, while Monika smiled at her gratefully and handed him the package of cookies, getting out of the car and closing it, saying goodbye to his driver while Yuri and Monika were preparing to enter the academy.

\- _Giiiiirlsss!_ -

A slightly higher voice interrupted them, causing both of them to look back at who was calling them. Back they saw how Sayori came running with Natsuki by the hand between gasps, both arriving somewhat exhausted while Sayori breathed heavily trying to get breath.

\- _Sayori! Don't fall asleep soundly next time!-_ Natsuki complained as she crossed her arms somewhat agitated, followed by looking at Monika and Yuri who seemed amused by the situation- _We can't come running every day!_

- _I know, I'm sorry! I don't know why I didn't hear the alarm!_ \- Sayori complained pouting while catching her breath, followed by a slightly embarrassed smile, waving at Yuri and Monika with her hand smiling somewhat shaggy- _Hey girls! Good Morning!_

\- _Good morning Sayori, Natsuki-_ Yuri commented with a calmer smile while looking towards both girls. Monika was grateful that Natsuki and Yuri had improved their relationship over time, she couldn't imagine the two girls fighting all the time, although sometimes they did it because of differences of opinion.

\- _Good morning to you two_ \- Although Natsuki is not that she was very good at expressing herself to be honest.

- _How did you sleep?_ -Monika commented with a smile approaching Sayori, who was surprised to feel how Monika stretched out a hand and began to fix Sayori's tousled hair, finishing by correctly arranging the red bow on top of her head, followed by looking at her. eyes

- _I-I slept well, as Natsuki said q-maybe too well hehe ..._ \- When Sayori always got nervous, she put her two index fingers together somewhat shyly, while her cheeks turned slightly pink due to the pain of having slept too much, followed by sniffing the air, looking at Yuri who was looking at them with a knowing smile and Natsuki who was making a slight grimace of disgust— _Are there cookies?_

\- _Yes, Monika brought everyone_ \- Yuri commented with a calm smile as she looked at Sayori, her blue eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to look at Monika with a happy smile and jumping slightly.

\- _Thank you very much Monika! You're the best!_ -Sayori commented excitedly as she hugged her tightly, causing Monika to be a bit surprised, but then smile and hug him calmly. Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki were the only ones who had broken through her barriers and walls, who had managed to enter through all that mistrust and her mask, revealing their true self.

- _Hey, no problem_ \- Monika commented, smiling at the omega who looked at her with those blue eyes shining, she never got tired of those eyes- _But I think we could ask to keep them in the cafeteria to prevent them from being damaged, and in the afternoons we enjoyed it._

- _At least there was free food_ -Natsuki commented in a slightly arrogant way, something common in her, but the popular alpha knew that Natsuki was grateful inside, to which she looked at Yuri who was carrying the cookies- _You're going to get tired, idiot, come give me that_

Oh, it was Monika's turn to smile playfully.

Yuri sighed nervously, as she handed the box of cookies to the smallest alpha, who carried it along with her bag and looked at the rest, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

\- _Do you need an invitation? We don't have much time_ \- Natsuki commented bossily as they all smiled, knowing how bad Natsuki was to express herself, but they all nodded, entering the academy along with the rest of the students.

It was a good day.

The 4 girls entered the huge academy. It was a spacious place with a pleasant atmosphere. Many young people were talking and spending time as classes began, laughter, voices, it was a somewhat noisy place, but nothing that was not bearable. They finally, after walking through the corridors, reached the garden, where during recess they could rest and after that they continued walking through another long corridor until they reached the cafeteria.

\- _Could you please save these cookies?_ -Monika asked the lady who worked there, at the same time that Natsuki stretched her hands, handing over the package of cookies that was kept by the lady who nodded at Monika's request.

- _I think that would be it, Natsuki has algebra with me, so we'll both go_ \- Sayori commented with a smile while looking at her friends. Natsuki nodded in agreement, while Yuri calmly adjusted her bag.

\- _Yuri and I have Science, but I would like to talk to you Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, can you go ahead?_ \- Both omegas looked at him worriedly, while Natsuki sighed heavily but nodded silently- _It's not a bad thing_

- _Okay, Suki, see you in Algebra_ \- Sayori spoke to her as she said goodbye to the woman with pink hair, going with Yuri who said goodbye with the hand of both alphas, going to the side of the omega until they had to separate.

Monika sighed crossed her arms as she watched the omegas leave, followed by looking at Natsuki, who was looking at her seriously, her pink eyes shining dangerously as she placed her hands on her waist looking at the green-eyed alpha.

- _How was your mission last night?_ -Monika asked as she looked something serious at Natsuki, who groaned rubbing her hands, there must have been bruises and wounds hidden there by her school vest.

- _My damn father did not warn me that there were beasts near the city, they must belong to some herd, on the other hand, I have not managed to find the objective_ \- Natsuki commented letting out a growl, her pupils became slits when she knew that he had failed and that is why the most hated being, which unfortunately was her father, almost hit her, although luckily she was no longer like years ago.

\- _Where can that woman be?_ -Monika asked seriously as she crossed her arms, she needed to find her and in turn, keep Yuri and Sayori away from all that chaos that could possibly be creating.

- _I have no idea, but we need to find her soon or else we will have to pay ourselves, my sis must already be looking elsewhere_ \- Natsuki commented seriously while Monika nodded, she knew Spinel, Natsuki's alpha older sister and who was similar to Natsuki, but with slightly brown skin to Natsuki's fair skin, fuchsia eyes, and tousled fuchsia tinted hair— _Maybe Blue will join us later_

- _Blue?_ —Monika knew that Natsuki had two older sisters, one was Spinel, whom she met at a meeting, but the other was unknown to her.

\- _Maybe you know her these days, she's traveling on her way here_ -Natsuki commented calmly, but a serious look still thoughtful.

\- _Well, thanks for the report Natsuki_ -Monika commented more calmly as she walked next to Monika, until they reached a corridor where their paths separated- _If you need anything, write to me_

\- _Agree_ -

And with that explained, both alphas parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked today's chapter! Do not forget to comment and vote if you liked it, you can ask any question in the comments, see you in the next chapter!


	8. ¡Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara meets new friends!

_"Many many years ago, even difficult to tell how accurate it was, circulated a story that explained what today we call 'The predestine'. It was said in those times that the world was guided by balance, each weight was equal in both points of the balance, there was no side that was not complemented by the other._

_The human walked alone in the shadows, punished by the Gods due to his ambition, everything was black for him and he could not see anything further than a small circle around him. Tormented by his ancestors, he begged the Gods to forgive his sins and those of his ancestors. The Gods refused his pleas, had sought it out, and had to pay the price for their actions._

_However, there was a lesser Goddess who listened to the pleas of the people, seeing them with pity and pain, what could she do to help in the face of so much suffering? Her pure heart clenched with pain just thinking about the living of those creatures created by themselves. Her relatives warned her to become deaf at her pleas, that obeying living beings would not do her any good._

_But there was one in particular, one who begged her in the most fervent and humble way, but it was not just any wish: his heart fervently wanted to help someone see, even if he never saw the sunlight that warmed his skin day by day. so warmly. The man, an alpha, exclaimed that on his way on earth, he had heard too many wailing and that it hurt him to hear those cries, he wanted to be able to help even if they only allowed one person._

_The lesser Goddess was surprised by such a request, even with the punishment imposed on them, each being cared for himself, begging for his own freedom and not that of his companions, as he had been warned, but that man begged for freedom of at least one person other than himself. That Goddess was so surprised that she decided to plead for him with her elders._

_The Gods, unsure of what decision to make, decided to put a test on the man: he would have to find that person who so fervently wanted to help just by following an instinct that they had imposed on both of them, if he managed to find that special person, he would They would give their people the opportunity to show their courage in how willing they were to sacrifice everything for someone else._

_The man enchanted by having made his gods listen to him, accepted the challenge imposed by his creators, beginning his long search in that huge world. The Gods to make it fair, they left him whatever time he wanted to take to find the right person who would save his entire species._

_The poor man searched and searched, touching stones, feeling trees, dipping his feet in the river and caressing the fertile earth in search of footprints, something that could guide him faster to his predestined. He did not get tired of searching for more than it took him months, years even._

_Each day it was more exhausting to walk, it tired him to climb mountains and then go back up others, he did not know how long he would have left before he would have to render accounts to his Gods. The hope of finding that mysterious person diminished with each step he took, he was no longer as agile and strong as before, and the years were beginning to close on his heels._

_The rumors about the man who walked for the freedom of all spread like wildfire, even some without shame wanted to impersonate that special person to achieve their freedom, but the heart of the alpha did not accelerate when feeling the delicate touch of that person, he didn't feel an electric current run through his body, they weren't the right ones._

_One day, the hopeless man sat on a rock by the river, starting to cry. He had failed his people, he had failed that mysterious person, he had failed everyone._

_- **Why are you crying?** -A woman's voice asked delicately, as a sweet scent filled his nostrils._

_- **I have not been able to find that special person that I promised to help, much less help all the people in the world** \- said the poor tormented alpha, ashamed of himself._

_- **You do not have to feel sore or guilty, you did everything in your power and that is an achievement worthy of admiration** \- the woman commented with sweetness in his voice, listening to his steps closer and closer - **You made an effort for all of.**_

_- **But ...** \- The man tried to protest_

_- **You are a very sweet walker, but you cannot force things to happen, you gave everything of yourself and that is admirable, even if you do not win, you learned from your journey, you opened your heart to humility** \- The woman spoke wisely, to follow that a blurred hand could see in front of him— **Come on, you've tried to help everyone in this world, but no one has helped you, let me take care of you.**_

_The man thought about it and thought about it, but the comforting words of that woman warmed her heart, a rest would not hurt, right? He stood up from where he was sitting carefully, reaching out to the fuzzy hand he saw, taking it carefully and delicately._

_Instantly, they both fell back in surprise, electricity had run through their bodies and their hearts raced. Due to the entry of so much light, they closed their eyes in a daze, both taking a few steps back between them, trying to get used to whatever had happened to both of them._

_When they both opened their eyes, a million colors, lights and shapes greeted their eyes. They were stunned, what had happened? They both looked at each other, surprised to finally be able to see another person and even more each other. The beautiful red-haired omega stared at him in surprise, while the alpha albino stared at him equally stunned, but a thought filled both hearts with joy._

_They could see! They had passed the test!_

_The man smiled through tears, standing up and almost stumbling towards the woman, who was smiling in disbelief at what was happening. He jumped into her arms, hugging her with a small laugh as he lifted her in his arms, his heart pounding again, the current coursing through both bodies as they both embraced in joy._

_- **You two have passed the test** \- The lesser Goddess appeared before them with a sweet smile, congratulating them both as she looked towards the man- **You have saved your people, even if it took time, if it hurt you for years you didn't give up**_

_- **Thank you my Goddess, for allowing me ... allowing us this opportunity** \- The couple bowed before the Goddess, while the man looked at him smiling, his blue eyes shining with illusion._

_- **For your bravery, today you have freed your people from the darkness only if they wish, if they make an effort-** said that Goddess calmly, while she smiled, vanishing with the fall of the cherry blossoms, swaying with the wind as she disappeared with slowness— **... only if they have patience**_

_They both looked at each other happily, calmly, seeing that variety of colors, the world seemed to be more charming than before, their curiosity was like that of a child, eager to see every part of their home ... "_

- _... From that moment, when a person managed to find that person whom they called predestined, their world was filled with colors and instincts about protecting and accompanying their predestined arose in the person_ — The old teacher commented with a smile while she saw how the attention of her students was trapped, even if a few seemed slightly bored— _Some, defied fate and even if it meant going blind all their lives, they walked alongside people who, although not their predestined, felt as one. .._

\- _How boring!_ -Exclaimed a boy named Nathan, sticking out her tongue and interrupting the teacher, who looked at them without surprise but calmly— _Who would believe those stories!? HAHA!_

\- _Apparently someone with more brain than you_ \- Lara growled as she looked at the boy, who was surprised and followed by that grunted feeling embarrassed, even more when he heard the " _Oooooh!_ " of the group before that answer— _Why don't you just shut up?_

\- _Look girl, you don't know who you're messing with_ \- the little alpha with brown hair growled at her blond, to which Lara returned the growl in response, her scent becoming aggressive matching the boy's.

- _There are boys, there is nothing to fight for-_ the old teacher commented while smiling calmly, even if the child did not lower her aggressive pheromones, followed by that she smiled patting her hands together - _Although the real reason is still a mystery, mostly because the predestined exist until today, the people in world still feeling this emotions!_

- _You see?_ -Lara smiled triumphantly as she stuck her tongue out at the child, who growled at her trying to ignore her triumphant and amused look from her partner, turning to see the teacher who was calmly explaining furiously.

- _Bah, only fools believe in that_ \- the boy defended himself uselessly as he rolled his eyes looking away, managing to feel moderately triumphant when the school bell rang as he got up with his friends immediately, grabbing his suitcase- _It was time to get out of this boring class!_

\- _That, run away from here!_ —Commented another of Lara's companions and personally someone who was interested in meeting. She knew her name was Rachel Amber, a beta who lived a bit far from her neighborhood.

\- _You should have seen him I was so scared!_ -Lara commented with a laugh as she turned to see the light brown beta a little amused. Rachel had entered school earlier today and Lara was already liking her.

- _Of course it was! That comment was totally mind blowing!_ \- Rachel commented smiling, while she got up from her desk stretching her hand towards Lara - _Although you already know me, nice to meet you, I'm Rachel_

- _I'm_ _Lara! I'm glad you stayed in my class! So I'm not alone when it comes to stopping those fools_ -Lara suddenly stood up while smiling toothily, causing Rachel to laugh and look where all her companions were going and in turn where Nathan and his companions had escaped

\- _Well, I've always liked to put those who believe more in their place_ -Rachel smiled as she placed her hands on her waist with a cheerful smile, tilting her head a little- _I like you Lara, why don't you have lunch with me?"_

\- _For real!?_ -Lara exclaimed in surprise, normally she didn't sit with anyone even on the subject of being new, not as much as Rachel, but it had taken her time to get used to at that school.

\- _Sure, I'll see you in the school garden, meet me there_ \- Rachel smiled at her as she approached and patted Lara's shoulder with a happy smile, while Lara watched her leave the room in silence in surprise, but after that she smiled excited

Her first friend!

Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she touched her shoulder, then grunted excitedly, if she could right now she would be running in circles! However, first she had to cover a doubt with the teacher Mara, who was packing her things with a calm look, as if Nathan's comments had not affected her.

\- _Mistress Mara, sorry_ \- Lara called her attention as she looked at the teacher, who turned to see who was calling her, smiling while looking at her calmly.

\- _Hey little Lara, how are you feeling dear?_ -She commented with that sweet and positive tone always, something that the minor liked while she smiled slightly, somewhat sorry for what she was going to ask.

- _I'm fine, I hope you are the same teacher_ \- Lara replied, while after that she got a little nervous and as a sign of this, she tightened the golden necklace that her mother had given her and always wore, caressing it carefully to give herself strength- _I would like to ask you something_

- _Come in dear_ \- the teacher prompted.

\- _Uhm ... you say that the predestined thing is true and I believe you but ... If a predestined goes away from his partner ... will he be able to return later?_ -Lara asked nervously for the answer, partly because of the conversation that had happened, in another part because of the question itself, still caressing her necklace, she stared at her teacher who smiled more affectionately.

\- _The souls that accepted their destiny together, no matter how much they separate, fight, will always return to the arms of the other, they are connected beyond the physical!_ -The teacher commented raising her hands, making reference to what Lara could not see while after that she placed her hand on Lara's shoulder with a slight smile - _You don't have to worry dear Lara, I know that this important person for you will come back sometime_

Lara seemed surprised by the answer, but she smiled a little more hopeful as she nodded shyly, her blue eyes shone in hope looking at the golden necklace, holding it tightly as she prayed for that wish to finally come true and looked back at her teacher nodding

- _Okay, thank you teacher_ \- Lara thanked her while she smiled at her, she was the last to leave and surely Rachel must have been waiting for her for a long time, so she ran to her backpack and grabbed it quickly, hanging it on her shoulders as she left running— _Have a good day teacher!_

\- _You too darling!_ -

With that goodbye, Lara began to run to her locker to put her things away quickly, closing this with some clumsiness but leaving out nothing but her lunch box, which she grabbed excitedly starting to run through the corridors to go to the garden where she could listen to his companions shout.

- _H-Hey ... please stop that ..._ -

The plea was what made her stop, turning to look down one of the hallways. Nathan and his companions were cornering a girl with pale skin, dull blue eyes, and long blonde hair pulled back into a kind of bun. The girl looked scared, with a few tears as she was pinned against the lockers.

\- _Always crying, do you ever get tired of crying?_ \- Nathan complained, rolling his eyes as he pushed her back against the locker- _Since when did you avoid your quota for our lunch, silly girl?"_

- _N-Nathan please ..._ \- The omega begged him as she backed away somewhat scared.

- _Bah, it's time to teach her a lesson_ \- Nathan commanded as his two henchmen approached the omega who was shrinking in terror in tears.

Nathan was smiling with amusement, it was certainly easy money, maybe a little more and ...

Immediately, Nathan felt an intense pain on his cheek as due to the impact of the fist he fell to one side grunting in pain as he grabbed his now sore cheek. When he saw who was responsible, or the one responsible, he saw Lara, who was grunting loudly while her fist was somewhat reddish from the punch she had given.

- _What's wrong!? Stealing !?_ \- Lara yelled angrily at him, as she pushed Nathan's two friends backwards, making one of them fall while sitting in front of the scared omega. - _You're a real fool!_

\- _You...! You will pay for what you have done!-_ Nathan growled getting up as he lunged at Lara growling, rolling between them as they scratched their face and clothes, though Lara was quicker to punch him in the face or body sometimes. She could suddenly feel two more weights falling on her, pushing her against one of the lockers while Lara complained, shaking as she tried to wake up, although she was soon grabbed by the hair and they smashed her to the floor, screaming in pain as she felt like the blood was beginning to flow from his nose.

- _Hey, leave them alone!_ -A scream echoed down the hall as Nathan yelled in surprise. Someone had come to her rescue concluded Lara as she got up somewhat weak, seeing her blood stain the ground while she could feel the omega next to her running trembling, caressing her back as she seemed about to collapse from nerves and crying.

\- _A-Are you okay !? Y-You shouldn't do that for me!_ —It exclaimed the overwhelmed omega while she looked at the bruises on Lara's face and arms, at the same time she saw the blood coming out of her nose while Lara massaged herself calmly denying

\- _I-I'll be fine ..._ \- Lara tried to calm her down as she turned to see who had come in to save them. It was Rachel, who had hit one of Nathan's friends between the legs, leaving her lying down while Nathan was found hitting her sitting on top of her.

Lara saw how Nathan's only friend standing approached behind Rachel, to which he grunted and got up with an effort, and then ran and pushed him back, protecting Rachel who separated from Nathan who was half unconscious.

Although the boy fell at the feet of the teacher.

\- _What is hapening here?!_ \- Asked one of the younger teachers altered, while Rachel got up limping while Lara leaned on Rachel somewhat stunned, the hit against the ground had been really hard that she was still somewhat stunned- _What were you doing !?_

\- _M-Mistress us_ -Rachel tried to explain herself, however she was interrupted while calling other teachers to help the other children.

\- _No buts, to the Director's office!_ -

**[ • • • ]**

Currently, it was 2 in the afternoon while Lara, Rachel and the omega waited by the address in silence. Nathan had to call his parents, the mayor and his wife to pick him up with some care from the nurses, while they called the parents of the other children and theirs. For Lara it was somewhat embarrassing, she had tried to promise her mother not to get into fights and she had already had one. To her bad luck and to make the situation worse, her mother could not come, but would send someone.

\- _I-I'm sorry that I made you get into this mess ..._ \- the omega exclaimed between tears as she dried her tears, or at least that's what she was trying to - _I didn't want you to get hurt._

\- _There is nothing to forgive, they were treating you badly and it is something that could not be ignored_ \- Lara commented with a slight smile trying to calm the omega, who looked at her through tears somewhat embarrassed.

\- _Besides, it's not like Nathan and his friends didn't have enough bad attitudes to at least do something, you were the victim, we just help you_ \- Rachel accompanied her speech as she looked at the omega alike, for later of that smile— _What's your name by the way?_

- _K-Kate, Kate Marsh_ \- the girl murmured, still uncertain and fearful, while rubbing her arms shyly, something adorable Lara thought with a smile.

- _Well Kate, it's an honor to serve as knights to destroy the dragon!_ \- Lara exclaimed with a smile, adjusting the band on her nose while Rachel nodded smiling.

\- _If you have a problem you can always count on us_ \- Rachel explained while Lara looked at her shyly, but a slight smile appeared on her face, and after that she extended her hand to her- _By the way, I'm Rachel Amber_

- _N-Nice to meet you, Rachel_ \- Kate commented, shaking her hand with a shy smile.

\- _And I'm Lara Evergreen At your service!_ -Lara commented, extending her hand equally, while Kate let go of hers and went over to take the blonde one.

Lara just took her hand, she felt a small chill run through her body, causing her to jump in surprise as she looked at Kate, who seemed to suffer from the same, even Rachel was slightly surprised. Lara smiled a little nervous now, why was her heart beating so fast?

\- _T-Thanks for saving me Lara_ \- Kate commented shyly as she took her own hand, caressing it somewhat sadly

\- _N-No need to! After all, that's what friends do!_ -Lara exclaimed, smiling a little stunned, while Rachel smiled a little amused, she seemed to have analyzed the situation better but said nothing.

\- _A-Are we friends?_ -Kate exclaimed in surprise as she looked at both of them.

- _The best!_ -Rachel exclaimed proudly as she smiled at her- _We can always count on the other one_!

\- _Yes!_ \- Lara smiled

\- _T-Thank you ... friends ..._ \- Kate commented smiling.

Lara smiled looking at him, while a quiet conversation arose to calm the nerves for speaking with the director, however Lara looked at her hand somewhat thoughtfully ... That electric sensation ...

Was it a coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please leave a vote and a comment if you liked it, I hope you have a beautiful night!

**Author's Note:**

> I know i made a story that i never end, only the first chapeter, but i am really creative with this i want to write, have better story and more, thank you if you don't kill me pls


End file.
